


一个时代的终结

by eBetty1101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eBetty1101/pseuds/eBetty1101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原文地址是http://archiveofourown.org/works/1612781<br/>说真的，这是我第一篇翻译文，，，工科女，翻译渣，，，有错误的地方一定要见谅<br/>是WH（逆本CP了，，，哭，看错了）<br/>但是原作者真滴是很好的人，所以一定要坚持翻译下去，，，<br/>还没有翻完，有些忙，不过拖了这么久，真是不好意思，，，，</p>
    </blockquote>





	一个时代的终结

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址是http://archiveofourown.org/works/1612781  
> 说真的，这是我第一篇翻译文，，，工科女，翻译渣，，，有错误的地方一定要见谅  
> 是WH（逆本CP了，，，哭，看错了）  
> 但是原作者真滴是很好的人，所以一定要坚持翻译下去，，，  
> 还没有翻完，有些忙，不过拖了这么久，真是不好意思，，，，

一个时代的终结（但是显然，我们有趣的冒险不会结束）

摘要：Sherlock在John的婚礼上觉得心痛。真是很不礼貌。  
嗯，我的意思是，Sherlock和John在婚礼结束后共处了一段时间之后，John从录像带中发现了这一点。  
Sherlock焦躁不安。就是今天，就在这一刻。“I do，”John用清晰肯定的口吻说道。  
有些人致贺，有些人欢呼。但是Sherlock却好似失聪般沉默。  
I do.  
结束了。一个时代终结了。

题外话：  
1\. 我写这篇文章时真的很紧张。  
2．现在正是期末，我手里有个期末考试，一个实验要做，一篇论文要写，还有个期末项目要做。  
3\. 虽然有这么多事在等着我，但我还是花了两天时间写这个。所以，如果你读完之后，能写一些鼓励的话给我，我会非常感谢的。

正文

第一章  
Sherlock焦躁不安。就是今天，就在这一刻。“I do，”John用清晰肯定的口吻说道。  
有些人致贺，有些人欢呼。但是Sherlock却好似失聪般沉默了。  
I do.  
结束了。一个时代终结了。

“你竟然要走”John指责道“还没发表致辞呢…”  
“我只是需要呼吸点新鲜空气，”Sherlock说了谎“这个典礼办的真好，招待周到，食物可口，音乐优美。”  
“我可不会被这种恭维话蒙骗，”John面无表情“我没期待过你会致辞。”  
“我是你的伴郎，不是么？”Sherlock低声说“我应该做个致辞。”  
“我不知道，”John忧郁地说，从Sherlock领口扯下一个线头。“我—”  
“现在不要说这些，”Sherlock打断他，“求你了。”  
“好吧，”John最后答应道，安慰Sherlock说“快点回来，好吗？我希望你能一直在场。”  
“好的，”Sherlock附和道。他走出去花了几分钟做深呼吸，接着就回到宴会。

“Sherlock Holmes 回来了！”Mike宣布，身形有些摇晃。就像他由于之前的两杯酒而喝醉了。  
“啊，你在这里，”John站在Mike右边，温暖地说。立马拽上Sherlock的袖子拖着他走。  
“你要带我去哪？”Sherlock问他。  
John把他拉近。Sherlock看看周围。哦，他们正在舞池中央。“你不会以为我今晚会允许你不跳舞就溜走吧？”  
“我只是休息一下，”Sherlock轻轻地说。“你领舞？”  
“只需要你教我怎么领舞就行了，”John指出，他轻松地笑着，眼睛兴奋地闪烁。  
Sherlock的心脏颤了下。“我—我没”  
“我只是开个玩笑，”John温柔地说，“你准备好了么？你想领舞？”  
“我随便，你领舞吧。”  
“你知道，”当他们旋转着与Molly和Greg擦身而过时，John严肃地说，“我们迟早要谈谈你的致辞。”  
“好吧，那迟些谈。”  
“迟一点，我的意思是，今晚一定要谈，你明白的。”  
“跟Mike跳舞的是Janine？”  
“Sherlock.”  
“你想要剩下的蛋糕么？或许我应该留给Mycroft。”  
“蛋糕很好吃，所以只给Mycroft留一半。”  
“好吧，我会跟他说的。”  
John拽着他的袖子，固定住他。“Sherlock，你在害怕什么？”  
“我害怕今晚，求你了。”  
“好吧，今晚。但是你能不能留下来？教我怎么跟上你的舞蹈，一会儿再去找他。”  
Sherlock怎么能拒绝John呢？于是他留下来。

Sherlock用毛巾擦干头发，淋浴后走出来。John正在沙发上看电影——听起来像James Bond。  
“我觉得你父母好像相当喜欢我们在巴茨医院的招待会”John说，眼睛没有离开屏幕。  
“他们的确喜欢”Sherlock同意道，他的喉咙有些发干。John怎么会在这里陪他？他们怎么会呆在一块？“他们还挺喜欢你选的礼服。”  
“真的嘛？除了你，我都没注意到他们的反应。实际上，我很惊讶那套礼服还合身。过来。”  
Sherlock在John腿间的电视前得地板上坐下，把脑袋斜靠在John的膝盖上。John的睡裤很柔软。John轻轻拍了下他的肩膀，Sherlock的手从毛巾上滑落，John总是能更温柔地帮他擦干头发。  
“你怎么把它拿走了？”  
“按照你的意思，我要怎么掩饰我去洗套装这件事？我直到上周才想起来，实际上，是由于两周前的实验失败，当你去确定巴茨医院仍然会让我们举办招待会时，我才想起来。”  
“那不是失败。”Sherlock闷闷不乐。  
John把毛巾扯到一边，把一只手放在他的卷发上。“是一次小失败。你很幸运，Molly替你做了掩护，又一次，你不能再给她那么大的压力了，好吗？你知道Molly和Greg都是为你好。”  
“你认为他们会相信Sherlock是个女孩的名字？”Sherlock轻轻地戏谑道。John的手仍然在他的头发上。  
“Sher—”  
“Hudson太太说，我们选的招待会大厅不太正常。”Sherlock匆匆地说。  
“你选的藏东西的地方才不正常呢。”John谨慎地说。  
Sherlock转过脸面对着他。John觉得他看起来—谦逊，坚忍。“I’m sorry”他轻柔地说。  
John轻叹“起来吧。”  
Sherlock跨坐在John的膝上，把头埋入John的脖子里，吸入他的气息。John的胳膊立刻环住他。“你怎么发现我的？”  
“Molly说你上楼了，这并不难。”  
“I’m sorry，”Sherlock又说了一次，嗓音细微地颤抖“我没想过。”  
John亲了亲他的头发。“没事，Molly提出来要去找你，可我不想她走这么长的台阶。”  
“我到那里完全是个意外，”Sherlock抱歉地说“我甚至都没意识到自己是怎么到的那儿。”  
“咱们，”John轻叹了口气。“你总是上楼去哪里么？Before you—”  
“yes”  
“为了想清楚怎么—”  
“伪造我的死亡？不是，那很容易。”  
“好吧，”John轻笑了声，听起来很刻薄。  
“我在那儿呆了几个晚上，只为了思考下一步做什么。毕竟有一定概率，我可能掉下去，永远不会再醒过来。我尽量不去想它。这时，我会想，如果我成功了，我要离开你多久。还有，我能否活着完成所有工作，你能否原谅我的欺骗。还有，”Sherlock呼了口气，心跳声在他耳边震耳欲聋，他的眼睛自动闭上，“我回来的时候，你能否放下过去，重新开始你的生活。”  
“I’m sorry．”  
“不，没事，”Sherlock自然地承接下来，立即挪动身子离开。他说得太多了，John固定住他，把温暖的手放在Sherlock的臀部。  
“It’s not.”John的嗓音充满抱歉。Sherlock能做的只是仍然待在他的胳膊里，因为他不想让John伤心。“我以为你死了，那之后，我想到我们的事，你知道么？想到了在你…离开之前，我经常想，如果我们中的一个能对对方更亲近些，一切也许都会变得不同。我最后承认自己对你的确有感觉。我花了很长时间否认这点，因为你已经占据了我生命中如此多的时间。我决心把这一部分情感完全隐藏起来。直到你死了，那时，我所坚持的是如此没有意义。你死了之后，一切都不再重要。”  
“我—”  
“听着，我父母曾经专门跟我谈话，把这件事看的很严肃。他们不让我解释我的双性恋。他们所想的只是他们要怎么避免自己的两个孩子都成为gay，所以我开始与女孩约会，他们相信他们的努力有了起色。我曾经不得不经常对我父母说‘Not gay!’你知道么？只是我自己的方法—”  
“让你父母断定你是异性恋，而不是觉得你在自欺欺人。”  
“是的，当Mrs. Hudson和苏格兰场暗示我们是一对，我说‘Not gay!’就是因为这个。”  
“我知道。”  
“真的么？”  
Sherlock转过身，“我知道我不是任何人的—”  
“你是我的，永远是我的碰哟朋友，”John清了清嗓子，温柔地说，“因为你说你已经跟工作结婚了。我很泄气—你是那么好、那么聪明，但只对工作感兴趣。你不对任何关系感兴趣就说得通了。毕竟，谁能配得上你？”  
“你当然配得上。”

“我并不是，”John呼吸有些震颤。“我没有尝试忘了你，开始新生活，你刚回来的时候，我自私地想要兼得你们的爱，当你推理出她怀孕，你看到我的恐惧，还开玩笑来避免让她看到我的害怕。后来，当你教我跳舞时，我开了个很糟糕的玩笑。再后来，她差点杀了你，我还原谅了她。你甚至还帮我们重新在一起，为我杀了人。我实在不值得你这样待我。”  
“你值得，”Sherlock真诚地说，把前额靠在John的头上。“有谁能在冰箱里的实验走样时对我如此耐心？有谁愿意随我奔跑就为了确保我安全？有谁能原谅我的谎言，再次全心全意地接受我？有谁会像你一样爱我？有谁可以？如果你配不上我，我肯定也配不上你。？我曾伤害你这么多，我怎么能配得上你呢，John？我又回来破坏你的正常生活，我怎么能配得上你的爱？”  
“和她在一起的生活从来都没有像跟你一起那样。你离开的时候，我唯一想的事就是希望你能回来。”  
“她想要平凡的生活，”Sherlock轻轻地指出。“如果我没回来，你可能能够拥有—”  
“No，”John激烈地说“如果你没回来，迟早我会死在自己的枪口下。”  
“这些天，”Sherlock屏住呼吸，找回一点勇气，因为他从没想过他会告诉任何人—包括John—这些话，“我想也许我不应该回来。我觉得Mycroft为一个无名的替身办一个追悼会，也许能激起你的责任感，鼓励你前行。”  
“我当时脑子里什么都没有，”John断断续续，近乎低语，“那段时间，我脑袋里都是你躺在地上的样子。”  
“I’m sorry．”Sherlock伤心地说。过了一会儿，“目前为止，即使对我们来说，这个谈话也显得有些古怪。”  
John给了个挖苦的笑容。“没有比这更古怪的了。”

他们挨在一起，Sherlock坐在John的膝盖上，转过身看电视，他们看了半部007电影之后，John开口说话了：“我们现在能谈谈你那天的致辞。”  
“一定要谈这个么？”Sherlock谨慎地问。  
“Yes”  
“我们为什么不能只说，‘我误解了你，停止争论吧。’”  
“因为我的致辞都是关于你在公寓里的实验，而你的致辞是关于——”  
“是的，我知道，我自己写的。”Sherlock的头在John的下巴蹭蹭，玩着他的领口。  
“Sherlock”尽管语气中有微怒，轻抚卷发时，John还是微笑了。  
“什么？”  
Sherlock轻叹。“好吧，那些致辞怎么了”  
“我不知道当时你回来的时候是怎么想的。那晚回来之后，我总想起这些。”  
“我不想你知道”  
“我现在知道了”John轻轻地说“我们走出去，你离开前说了最后一个goodbye之后。你都打算告诉我你爱我了，不是么？我从你的眼神中看出来了。然后我就怕了。你看到我的惊恐，就退缩了。”  
“yes”  
“抱歉”John捧起Sherlock的脸颊“我曾经失去过你，我没法忍受那些想法。我真是个懦夫。”  
“It’s fine”  
“别说了，不是这样的。我知道，你很难把这些话说出口。我就是个自私的混蛋。”  
“你最终还是过来了”Sherlock轻轻地说“你肯定知道我对你所做的一切都感激不尽。”  
“我能再问一个问题么？”  
“我们能去睡觉么？”  
“yes”  
“fine”  
“用你的名字给我女儿命名那件事，你是认真的么？”  
“当时，我觉得我没法活着完成那项任务，而我也义无返顾地登上飞机了”Sherlock犹豫地说，手紧紧攥着拳头“我死之前能确定至少这个世界上至少还有一个人的名字叫Sherlock Watson。”  
“哦，Sherlock”John绝望地说。这时，一切都安静下来，没有人说话，没有人发出响动。只有John静静望着他，Sherlock觉得受伤，因为这是第一次有人如此彻底地理解他。这就是他看别人时别人的感觉？为什么Sherlock的眼睛湿润了？他尴尬地闭上双眼。  
“随着我长大，我从来没感觉到学习与人相处的必要，也不知道何为感情归属”Sherlock尝试解释“这时，我遇到你，突然，我感觉，我找到了感情归属，我的感情归属就是你。”他的话断了，他不能承受突然涌入的这些情感。  
突然，他感觉John的嘴唇落在他的眼皮上，将泪水从脸上拭去。John的嘴唇依次向下落在他的鼻子、颧骨、耳边、下颚。在John最后落在他的嘴唇时，他的嘴张开，狠狠地亲吻Sherlock。Sherlock绝望地回吻他，感觉自己已然沉溺其中。  
John用手勾勒着Sherlock脸的轮廓。Sherlock附在爱人身上，拉起John的睡衣。“你怎么那么爱我？我怎么原先都没发现？”  
“我不想你知道。”Sherlock回应。他的声音颤着。“在你振作之前，我不能再毁了你的生活。你已经拥有了幸福的未来，我怎么能这样做？”  
“我曾经只想要你”John的声音支离破碎“只想要你别再离开我了。”  
“我能做到”Sherlock又吻了一下John。他下体很硬，前液潮湿了睡裤，“Please，can we”  
“yes，yes”John拉下Sherlock的衣服，露出他的肩膀“当然，我们可以。”  
John轻咬他的锁骨时，Sherlock只能呜咽着回应。  
然而，他们发现自己躺在沙发上，John趴在Sherlock上面。John的拇指擦过Sherlock的下唇。Sherlock的眼睛定在他身上，伸出舌头舔舐John的手指。John着迷地将两根手指放在Sherlock唇上，Sherlock立即吸吮他们。一两分钟后，John不情愿地分开两人。  
“只是口唇抚慰？”John呼吸沉重，眼睛湿润。  
“我喜欢你的手”Sherlock转过头，更加靠近John的手指。他舔着一个手指，努力吮吸他的指尖。  
“我们需要床”John没有移动。  
“床”Sherlock颤抖着呼应，抬起臀部，用胯部摩擦John。  
“这是我们确认作为情侣的第一晚。我们需要在床上做。至少我们能离柜橱更近些，从而能拿点东西。”John颤颤地说。  
“沙发垫底下有润滑剂”  
John将头埋入Sherlock的肩膀。Sherlock可以感受John脸上的热度。“请不要告诉我你的家人在度假小屋的角落缝隙里都为我们藏了润滑剂”  
“现在这也是你的小屋了”Sherlock指出“我不知道是不是我们全家都这么做，不过我妈妈肯定会这么做。”  
“这都差不多”John站起来“算了，让我们上床吧”  
“从我今天进门的第一步，我就没法忘记你看起来的样子。”John将Sherlock的衣服从肩膀脱下。Sherlock褪下他的睡裤，斜靠在枕头上。当John脱去自己的上衣，Sherlock不好意思地从他长长的眼睫毛  
下盯着John。“你看起来就像有人在你肚子上打了一拳，你的瞳孔放大到我没遇到过的程度。我原来从来没见过你脸上有如此多的欲望。”  
“我总是想着你。虽然我通常想隐瞒这点，”John口中的爱意完全淹没了Sherlock，他尝试保持镇静。John强壮而又结实，跨在他身上再次吻了他。他用腿缠绕上John的腰让双方更紧贴着，发现John还穿着内裤，“你不打算脱了它？”  
“一会儿”John将气息呼在Sherlock肌肤上“我想亲遍你，在全身做上记号，让你今晚高潮两次，所以我需要集中精神。”  
“你总是惯着我”Sherlock警告道，当John轻咬一个乳头时，他的声音被打断了。  
“我还会惯着你的”John沿着Sherlock的胸部一直吻下去。他的唇停在Sherlock心脏的位置，感觉着他的心跳“你已经被宠坏了”  
“你会把我折磨疯的，快点继续，求你了”Sherlock喘着粗气乞求着，他想摸自己，当时John阻止了他的企图，用一只手将他双手固定在头顶。  
“你应该被宠溺，而这也正是我想做的。让我来，好么？现在，我们进行到哪了？”John用他另一只手托住Sherlock的屁股，继续亲吻Sherlock的心口，触到Sherlock的敏感点。John的呼吸急促，声音断断续续“我几乎要失去你，我当时却没意识到”  
“John”  
“我差点失去你两次。我结婚时却是两次中间的第三次，那时，我真是完全失去你了，但却浑然不觉”John蹭过Sherlock颤动的小腹。Sherlock感觉肚脐那里有潮湿的感觉。John的眼泪“之前一段时间，我以为你真的，真的走了，没有你，我真的好孤独。这很自私，我知道，但是，求你，答应我，我以后不用再会有那种感觉了。”  
“我保证”Sherlock低喘，当John吻到Sherlock的大腿内侧，Sherlock克制自己无法表达也无法承受的情感。“我保证，我保证，用手碰我吧，求你了”  
John也意识到情绪变化的需要。因为他最终碰触到他。Sherlock的阴茎又长又细，就像他这个人一样。望着Sherlock在John拳头中抽插而扭曲的身体，John差点忘记他原先的计划，他要让Sherlock在今晚高潮两次，但是，oh，他保证过。  
“你太兴奋了”John惊喘，轻轻吮吸着顶端，用牙齿柔柔地擦过Sherlock充血的阴茎。Sherlock几近为这过于轻柔的触感而扭曲。接着，他完全将Sherlock的分身含入口中，脸颊鼓起，用手固定住Sherlock可爱的臀部，尽量不被呛到。  
当John吐出他的分身，Sherlock的臀部在空气中加快了动作“John”  
“转过身来，跪着”John将轻柔的吻遍布他的脖颈，顺着脊椎向下，，让Sherlock喘息得更加厉害“你真棒，你还记我们的第一次？”  
“Yes”  
“你直接被我操射了，我永远都记着”John咯咯笑着，轻轻地冲他的入口吹气。  
“那时，你太兴奋了。直到我第二次高潮你还操着我”Sherlock的屁股不安分地在空气中扭动。  
John拍一下他的臀瓣“Mm，你闻起来就像肥皂。不用匆忙，我们有整夜的时间。”  
“别磨蹭了”Sherlock将脸埋入枕头，John又在入口处舔弄起来  
“Oh，的确”John低声轻笑，用手扶住Sherlock的臀部来固定住位置。他直接亲在入口处，浅浅地舔进去。Sherlock的腿由于长时间保持不动而微微颤动。  
“John，求你了”枕头中发出低沉的声音，但是John到其中响亮清晰的绝望感。  
“哦，好吧”John饱经折磨地长叹一声，然后长驱直入，舔的更深。舌头在其中做着抽插动作，Sherlock用尽全力才没把他踢下床。  
“John”Sherlock高呼着，近乎噎在喉咙中。他有意识地转过脸颊，避免窒息。  
John的舌头在深处打转，在伸出来之前转了三次“摸你自己”  
Sherlock用一只胳膊支撑全身的重量，伸出一只手抚摸下体，

**Author's Note:**

> 哭，，，卡在肉这里了，，，肉真的好难翻译，，容我再酝酿一下下


End file.
